ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Papaya Island
A place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. You may battle here. * Kevryn * Bastion * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Luciela * Health: 38,790/41,000 * Strength: 20 Melee Damage Energy Damage * Speed: 21 14 * Stamina: 466/500 more * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: Healing Transformation 15% HP by transforming, once per battle., Frost Demon More Energy Damage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Death Beam * Signature: N/A * Signature Transformation: Evil Claw Active Umbras * Health: 34,840/41,000 * Strength: 3464 * Speed: 1848 * Stamina: 462/500 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: Stone Spit * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Signature: Power of PleasureTransformation Fight to 1HP Turn order: Umbras, Luciela *Umbras punches Luciela 5 times, before kick flipping her, grabbing her tail, kicking her another 2 times, and tossing her away(8Puches/kicks) (2 Hit: 680) *Luciela stops herself from flying after being tossed, followed by angrily throwing out 8 ki blasts at Umbras and then readying herself for another assault. Luciela regains 20 fatigue. More Ki damage because of Frost Demon Full Breed Bonus (5 Hit: 1,400) *Umbras activated his demon warrior transformation, then charged Luciela again, leaping from the smoke of her last assault to strike her 8 times. (4 Hit: 2,560.) *Luciela is thrown away again, rolling on the ground before getting up, she then stares at Umbras for a while, grins and then suddenly her giant claw presents itself in a shower of frostflame, she then leaps at Umbras and strikes him in the face with it and then slaps him while continously forcing him back 9 times. Evil Claw, Punch/Kick 9 times. (5 Hit: 1,300. Evil Claw activates at the end so attack are unaffected.) *Umbras blocks Luciela's last strike, holding the gauntlet back with a hand. He kicks out at the demon girl 9 times, then throws her again.( 1 punch, 9 kicks) (8 Hit: 5,120) *Luciela is injured heavily by that assault and gets up, looking at Umbras with a pissed off look before saying "I've had enough!" and following this she jumps right at him, clawing him in the face with her giant claw once and following up with a tail smack in his face, and then rapid clawing at his face. She hit him in the face a total of 7 times and followed with throwing a Ki Ball/Wave at his face. (1 Punch Hit: 260) *Umbras slips under the ki blast, the single scratch to his face healing as he punched Luciela in the gut 8 times before grabbing her, kicking her into the air, and releasing a wave of physical force strong enough to toss her back a few feet.(10 punches/kicks) (5 Hit: 3,200) *"How-" Luciela was about to say something before getting punched in the gut and thrown away, she then gets up and transforms into her second form, gaining an aura of frost flame around her for cosmetic effect and her horns becoming more horn-like, aside from this, she became much stronger. She then darts up to Umbras and smacks him in the face a total of 8 times with her giant frostflame gauntlet before moving back slightly.